


Godfather (finish)

by Savannacaredo



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: When aunt May dies Peter is taken in by doc oc his godfather. His god father figure out that he is Spider-Man and will do anything to keep him safe.
Relationships: Amadeus Cho/Miles Morales, Ben Reilly/Flash Thompson, Parksborn - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Story

I will try my best I’m not perfect but whatever.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Oc finds out Peter is Spider-Man.

Doc Oc wasn’t dumb he knew there was something that his grandson Peter was keeping. He would always make up a lame excuse to leave and come back with bruises and cuts that would heal in a few minutes. Breaking news Spider-Man saved three people from a fire. Well good job Spider-Man like he cared. Wait could it be possible Peter be possible I mean with the super healing, height senses, and high metabolism it’s possible. Peter looked like a scrawny kid, but he had abs and was in good shape. He started to research into Spider-Man’s events and every time Spiderman got hurt so did Peter. Once Peter got home, he smelled like smoke,”so want to tell me when you started you little job or wearing tight and swinging around the city?” Doc Oc asked. Peter froze and asked,”how long have you know?” “Well I am a genius so I started to put the two and two together so for a while now,” Doc Oc. “Why didn’t you tell me Peter we’re family.” “I thought you won’t care or you would kick me out.” Peter explain. “You are my grandson I would never do that now go take a shower and wash that suit of your,” Doc Oc said. “Yes, sir,” Peter said walk to the showers. When it was dinner time,” tomorrow you will be going to midtown high I expect good grades and no ditching classes,” Doc Oc explained.


	3. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter first day at school. Meeting new friends, getting a crush, and bullies.

Peter entered campus it was big and loud lots of kids. He wanted to have a good day, but because of his Parker luck he was grabbed by the jacket and pushed up to the locker. “Well look at this new meat,” Flash explained. “Flash leave him alone,” Harry said. Flash put Peter down,” your luck that Harry is here or you would be dead,” Flash said leaving. “Sorry about him I’m Harry by the way,” Harry said. “Peter Parker,” Peter said. “Let me see you schedule I’ll show you around,” Harry said. Peter gave Harry him schedule to Harry Peter knew that he and Harry would get along quite well . “Ah now come on.” Harry showed him around the school. Second period was math and Peter already knew the materials so he decided to ditch. He found a closet and saw that Harry was there also,” um can I join?” Peter asked. “Sure,” Harry said. Peter closed the door and sat next to Harry. “So what’s your family like?” Harry asked. “My parents died in a plan crash then my aunt died of cancer and now I live with my god father,” Peter asked. “I’m sorry. My mother is dead and my father is an ass,” Harry said. Peter laughed and Harry joined in. “So besides Flash how was your day?” “It’s actually been pretty good,” Peter. “You want to ditch the rest of the day with me and get something to eat or something?” “I’m pretty sure you are suppose to met the parents before you ask anyone on a date,” Harry stated. “Oh come on we shared a closet together,” Peter begged. “Fine, but you owe me a smoothie,” Harry said.


	4. It was totally a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Harry and Peter did once they ditched.

Peter took Harry to cup o joe his favorite smoothie place and got two strawberry smoothie. After they were done with their smoothies they just hung out just talking. Once they headed back to midtown they were stopped by MJ. “Harry where the hell have you been? Hi Peter.“MJ asked and said. “You two know each other?” Harry asked. “We’re neighbors,” Peter and MJ said at the same time. “Okay so we went to go get smoothies,” Harry confessed. “Wow you must be something Peter for Harry to go out on a date with you,” Mj said. Harry turned red,” it wasn’t a date,” he tried to explain. “Sure it wasn’t,” MJ said smirking. Harry just shook his head while Peter snickered. Harry got a ding from his phone it was a text from his dad(Norman for this who don’t know anything about Spider-Man). Dad: so why did you ditch class? Harry: I made a new friend and we went out to get smoothies. Dad: boy or girl and how long have you know this kid? Harry: um boy and I met him today. Dad: what the fuck my son what the fuck? Just make sure you put school before crushes okay. Harry: it’s not a crush I just met him don’t think you can a crush on someone you just met. Dad: Sure if he hurt you he’s dead. Harry: DAD! Also you promised no killing.


	5. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furry send his team to try to convince Spider-Man to join his team.

“Nova- Sam, Ion first- Danny, Power man-Luke, White tiger- Ava Venom- Flash Iron spider- Amadeus Cho. I got a mission for you,” Furry said. He showed on the screen to show a clip of Spider-Man swinging through the city. “That is Spider-Man he is a vigilante I want the four of you to try to convince him to join shield,” Furry states. “Why I mean I know he helps people, but he sticks to the small stuff I mean he calls himself the neighborhood friendly Spider-Man for nothing,” Nova said. “We just need to keep tabs on him make sure he doesn’t go rough or something,” Nick said.( nick and furry are the same person by the way.) “Okay lets go boys,” Ava said. They found Spider-Man save people from a burning building so they decided to help him. After they help him,” thanks so what does scary eye patch want?” Spider-Man asked. “He want you to join shield,” Luke said. “No, can do he only wants me to join because he want to know who I am and I can’t have that I’ve lost to many good people because of it,” Spider-Man who swung off. He got to Doc Oc’s place,” hey godfather guess what eye patch wants me to join shield,” Peter said. “What did you say?” Doc Oc asked.” I said no all they want is my identity,” Peter explained. “Join, but don’t give to them if they try to push let me know and I’ll deal with them,” Doc explained. “Really?” Peter asked. “Really, now come eat and tell me about this boy of your,” doc said. Peter blushed,” he’s not mine he’s just a friend.”


	6. Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter joins shield he meets Norman and realizes that Harry is his son.

Spider-Man swung to shield and stood in front of him,” okay I have some group rules I will join your team, but my identity is mine,” he stated. “Fine welcome to the team Spider-Man,” Nick said putting his hand out which Spider-Man shook. He met White tiger, Nova, Iron Fist, venom, Iron spider, and Power man they were cool. Suddenly Oscorp was being attacked,” Your first mission rocky,” Luke said. “You will be taught by the teachers how to do things,” Danny quoted. They got to Oscorp a flaming scarecrow guy was throwing smoke bombs at the building. “I’ll get the people out you stop the guy,” Peter said. He started to get the people out he grabbed a teen out the building to realize it was Harry. What was Harry doing at Oscorp Peter asked himself. He set Harry down and Norman came running up to them,” Harry are you okay?” He asked concerned,” I’m fine dad,” Harry said very chill. What dad Harry was Norman’s son well that’s not going to work Doc would kill him. “Well I have to go glad you all are safe ,” Peter who webbed away. After the mission Peter went home, to his room not in the mood to do anything when Octavius came,” okay spill what’s got you in a mood?” Oc asked. “Harry the Harry I met is Harry Osborn Norman Osborn son,” Peter said head in his pillow. Oc sat next to him,” Don’t worry you’ll get over him and my advice stick to science not men and women they only distract you,” Oc said as he patted Peter on the shoulder. “Now get ready your brother will here soon.” How could Peter forget that Ben was coming home. (By the way it’s Ben Reilly still but he isn’t his clone he is a boy that Oc took in. He still has spider powers like Peter, but in this version hydra experimented on him.)


	7. Meeting Ben Reilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comes home enrolls in midtown and embarrasses Peter.

So just when Peter though his Parker luck was changing nope. Oc told Ben Peter was also a spider like him he was the web head swinging menace called Spider-Man and also Ben would be enrolling in Midtown. Ben called himself scarlet spider would be keeping a eye on Peter and his patrols while he was doing shield stuff. Peter would make sure that Ben would stay free away from Shield prying eyes and advice. Emma Lyman drove them to school (in the comic she’s Harry’s mother, but I in this one she is a manager for Oscorp and a secret agent for shield. She is also Ben and Peter’s mother figure.) They both started to walked around the school,” ugh why did I agree to this,” Ben asked. “Come on Ben we both agreed to do this so that mean stay under the radar and no getting into fights,” Peter said. “That’s what’s Emma said she knows that we can’t spend 5 seconds together without trying to kill each other oh why did Oc think this is a good idea?” Ben complained. “Because you can’t live a lonely life forever,” Peter explained. “I like being alone,” Ben states. “Of course you do it fits into that emo phase quite well,” Peter explained. “Hey Peter,” Harry said running up. “Oh hey Harry. How is everyone I heard what happened on the news?” Peter asked concerned. “Oh everyone’s fine just a little shaken, but just a normal day for the Osborn’s,” Harry said not meeting Peter’s eyes. “Oh Harry this is my brother Ben,” Peter said. “Hi just stay out my way and we’ll get along fine,” Ben said walking away.


	8. Just one crazy family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school gets a wipe of Peter and Ben’s life when Felicia comes by.( in the comics she is Peter’s love interest in this one she is child good friend and has a girlfriend.)

In class, the teacher put Peter and Ben together which is never a good idea. Then Felicia walked in and asked astonished,”who the fuck paid the school to put you two together?” “Hi Felicia how are you?” Peter asked. “Good is your godfather trying to get one of you guys killed?”Felicia asked. “Yes, it’s survival of the fittest,” Ben stated. Felicia gave a concerned look and turned to Peter,” just make sure you get some good hits on him.” “He’ll be dead before he could throw a punch at me,” Ben states. “Welp I’m dead time to die,” Peter said. “Just jump into the river,” Ben said. “You’ll just go save him like last time,” Felicia stated. “No, I won’t I’ll let him drown this time,” Ben said. “Miles would kill you,” Peter states. “What is a 14 year old kid going to do to me?” Ben asked. “Electrocute you to dead,” Felicia said. “Well then I can go to Damn it I can’t go to Wade,” Ben said angrily. “Haha,” Peter starting to laugh. “Yay Wade would help Miles and Harley torture you to dead and if it necessary they’ll bring Gwen back from the dead,” Felicia states. “Who is Miles, Gwen, Harley, and Wade?” Amadeus asked. “Gwen was Peter girl friend they adopted Miles there was an accident and she died. Wade is an ex very protective boyfriend hurt Peter and you die and Harley is the rich Tennessee ex he’s love science like Peter,” Ben said.


	9. Harry admits his feeling Peter’s screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes he has no chance with Peter so why does his heart still skip a beat. Peter want Harry, but it’s practically impossible not to mention he is an Osborn.

Peter thought after Harry had heard about his messed up life that he would walk away like a normal person but nope Harry was right next to him talking to him. Peter sighed to himself Harry should just walk away he was a problem magnet. He didn’t deserve Harry not his friendship, love or comfort. Ben walked up to him and whispered in his ear,” looks like you found yourself another boyfriend and this time it’s an Osborn dad’s going to love this.” Peter blushes he was totally screwed. Harry noticed that Peter blushed to whatever Ben whispered to him it was cute. And there it is again his 5th gay compliment about Peter. For some reason, Peter drove his hormones wild he had beautiful brown eyes and his lips so pink and soft he just wanted to kiss them all day. The other parts of Peter were to hard to describe them just that Harry wanted Peter. So he dated a couple people he got some protective ex’s and one in the grave. I mean he had some too, but mostly they were just dating for a week and find someone new. He was the son of Norman Osborn most people just wanted him for his money. Peter was the first person who didn’t care for his title. It made his heart pound a million miles per minute. They walked outside and guess who was outside. Harry’s father,” dad what are you doing?” Harry asked. “Can’t I pick up my son from school?” Now who is this?” Norman asked. “This is the new student Peter Parker and his brother is somewhere around here,” Harry said. “Nice to meet you Mr. Osborn,” Peter said extending his hand which Norman shook. Suddenly a black car with the top pulled down drove up and Emma in the driver seat. Her hair was in a mess, her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy she had been crying.” “Have to go my mom’s here,” Peter said. “I didn’t know Emma had kids,” Norman said. “Oh we’re not hers she just picks us up and takes care of us since our godfather has become very il,” Peter said.


	10. Emma needs a vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman who notices Emma not okay has his luck to speak to her do to her car troubles only to realize that she desperately needs a break.

What the hell is going on with his personal assistant. He saw her turn the keys only for the car to stutter which gave him an opening. “So can I ask why you’re crying Emma?” Norman asked. “Mr. Osborn,” Emma surprised as she wiped her tears away,” just having a bad day.” “Are you sure you okay you look exhausted,” Norman said. “I’m fine Mr. Osborn,” Emma lied. “I’ll work at Bulge,” Peter said. “I’ll do night shifts,” Ben jumped in saying. “No, last time you two tried to do my jobs Peter got shot,” Emma stayed then she turned pale realizing that she just told Norman about her other jobs. “You got shot?!” Harry shouted concerned and worried. “You work two other jobs?” Norman asked. “Scoot over I’ll drive,” Norman said. Emma did,” I’m coming also,” Harry said as he hopped in the car also. Norman started the car as they drove Norman asked,” so is there anything else that I need to know.” “Um we live in an okay neighborhood, but we live in a run down house,” Peter confessed. “Wait a second please tell me you don’t live in freak house,” Harry asked. “Sorry, but yup we live there,” Ben said. “Freak house?” Norman asked. “The sketchiest house on the bloke painted dark brown walls, a black roof, a oak trees, dead grass looks like it’s from a horror film,” Harry said. “Don’t worry it looks kinda better now we’ve done some remodeling,” Ben said.


	11. Freak house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see the house met and Norman and Harry met Oc and MJ is just there.

Once they drove up to the house Harry wasn’t lying it did look like it was from a horror film, but it was less of a horro film once you got inside. The walls were painted gray, dark furniture, brown wood floorings, a spiral staircase they had a basement and four bedrooms and four bathrooms. They was dust here and there, but it was cozy and the outside was better no wood on the windows the glass was clean the house was still painted that dark brown the grass was green with 3 flower beds the tree had a swing on it. “Peter Ben what the hell did you two get into?” MJ asked. “Nothing we’re giving a ride home,” Peter said jumping out of the car.” “Boys there is a door for a reason,” Emma states. “Hi MJ how are you?” Emma asked. “I’m good how are you?”MJ asked. Before MJ asked OC walked out with a lab coat that hid his tentacle arms. He had wrinkles, black moppy hair and a very low cracked voice. (yes I know this is not him in the show but in this one he’s he is still a scientist but isn’t evil). “Oc you shouldn’t be out of bed doctor told you to rest,” Emma scolded. “I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Oc said. “Oc bed that explosion took a lot out of you,” Mj said. “Fine I’ll go to bed in a while now what did they do and how much do I owe,” OC asked. “Oh good news nothing Norman just drove us to make sure I was okay,” Emma jumped in. “And why the son?” Oc asked. “Funny story remember that boy that got Peter that smoothie that day well he’s the kid bye,” Ben said as he ran inside. “You traitor!” Peter shouted as he ran after Ben. Norman started to laugh soon Norman car pulled up,” well I guess I’ll see you later hope you sleep well.” Norman and Harry got in the car,” I like them.”


	12. Jameson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter really wishes that he could just throw his boss Jameson out the window when he decides to actually work there. He gets what he wants when scorpion crashes the Bugle. (Someone tell me if I spelled where Peter works right please.)

Before heading out to work,” hey I’ve decided that I’m taking Emma job at the Bugle bye and no arguments,” Peter shouted as he ran out the door. He hated working for Jameson all he did was rant about how Spider-Man was a menus( I can’t spell today if you see grammar errors well sew me). But it did get him some money not a lot, but it helped. Today he walked into the office expecting it to be a normal bland day when nope he sees a guy in green armed with a scorpion tail. Peter ran to the bathroom to change. Once he got back desks were trash peter were screaming the scorpion had Jameson around his throat,” now you better listen to me or, “the scorpion said, but didn’t get to finish because his mouth got webbed. He got shock and dropped Jameson who scattered away. Peter came swinging in,”hey I’m not sure if you know this, but it’s not nice to threaten people,” Peter said. “Spider-Man at long last,” Scorpion said striking him with his tail. Peter dogged it,” hey I don’t know what I did to get you so mad I mean people hate me, but come on can we talk this out,” Peter asked. The scorpion hit him and Spider-Man smashes into a wall he got up trying to web scorpion,” I’ll take that as a no,” he said. Scorpion attacked again running toward Spider-Man crashing him and the spider threw the wall and onto the streets. Spider-Man got the sewer lid and hit the Scorpion with it causing him to fall. The dent caused it to spark make him realize that the armor was made out of machinery. “Hey I got a new name for you machine scorp,” Peter said as he dodged the attacks that scorpion did at him. He was able to Web him down long enough to rip the tail off and once the tail was off it was easy to web him up and leave him for the cops. Well today was a good day he caught the bad guy and got some pictures which Jameson only paid $17 dollars for each.


	13. Redemption flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash becomes less of an asshole and starts to be nicer to Peter. Ben thinks it’s cool that Flash is being cool until Flash starts flirting with him and Ben doesn’t know how to handle it.(just more gay panics)

“Hey Parker,” Flash said running up to Peter. “What do you want Flash?” Peter asked.” I came to apologize to you for being a jerk to you a couple days ago your actually quite cool hope we can be friends some time,” Flash said as he also walked away. Peter turned to Harry,” is this your doing?” He asked Harry. Harry shook his head,” I wonder what got him to be so nice,” Harry said. Flash realized quickly that Ben was quick with a basketball he was a dog on the court and on the field. “Hey you should try out for sports we could use someone with you talents on the team,” Flash said. “You sure you want someone like me on the team?’ Ben asked. “Of course man you light up the court and the field we would be unstoppable,” Flash said. “I’ll think about it,” Ben said walking away. “Hey since we have that science project where do you do at?” Flash asked. “Not at my place,”Ben said. “Same here ever heard of cup of joe?” Flash asked. “Yay my brother goes there to get his green smoothie,” Ben states. “Gross,” Flash said. “So how does tomorrow at 1 work?” “Um I’m free,” Ben said. “Good see you then,” Flash said walking away. He’s such a weirdo but a cute weirdo Ben thought. Wait cute what the fuck Ben denied that he ever thought that. The next day it was a Saturday no school, but he still met up with Flash for there project. Flash was very much a gentleman he paid for drinks tried to actually contribute to the project even though Ben could tell that he was somewhat lost. Once they finished the project, it was 7:00 pm and it was getting dark. “Um do you want me to drive you home?” Flash asked. “No, I’m good,” Ben said. Flash gave him a piece a paper with a phone number on it,” text me,” he said before walking away. Ben was scarlet red.


	14. Miles Morales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles comes to live with Oc after his dad kick him out for being gay. ( I support gay people I’m bio and I have plenty gay friend sorry if you get offended by the language.

It was just a normal day for Miles go to school do kid arachnid stuff and make out with him secret boyfriend. Yay he was gay, but he hasn’t come out to his dad yet. Since the death of his mom and uncle his father took quite a toll and started to drink. It had been rough, but he never hit him just they would always end up in a yelling match. Today had been a good day so he decided that it had been long enough that he should come out even though his dad wasn’t a big support on the whole lgbt thing. “Hey dad I’m home,” Miles said. “Miles how was your day flirt with any girls,” Jeff asked. “Yay about that I think it’s time that you knew that I’m gay I don’t like women,” Miles said. Jeff face turned dark and Miles knew he mad a mistake,” You fucken fag get your stuff and get out my house! How could I been so oblivious to not realize you someone that I called my son that I looked up to was a fag! Jeff grabbed Miles and that was his first beating he came out the house with a bag and bruises on his body. He hopped on the to New York he knew he could crash at Oc’s place he was technically family. He knock on the door which opened to reveal Peter who was excited to see him then that excitement dropped once he saw the tears and bruises. He let him in and he, Ben, and Oc helped him settle in as Mikes told them the entire story not missing a detail. Peter gave him a hug,” well your safe here and no one is ever going to hurt you again,” he promised. Miles smiled knowing that he found a new loving home. A house of spiders .


	15. Just let Miles join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles want to help Peter with Shield assignment. Peter being a protective brother doesn’t want to see Miles hurt, but knows he has great potential. So for a couple of days he lets him help.( skip this chapter if you are uncomfortable with self arm. Please I’m here if you ever want to talk.)

Miles transfer to Midtown even though he was only 14, but Amadeus Cho or Cho for short was also 14 went there also. So they were called the smart kids. “Please can I please please just for a couple hours so I can get better,” Miles begged for the hundredth time. “Fine,” Peter said finally giving in. “But on injury one time you don’t listen and you back on the side lines.” “Deal,” Miles said happily. The shield school was hug with high tech everything. “Yo spidey whose your friend?” Cho asked.” Iron spider met my kid kid arachnid kid arachnid met the annoying iron spider,” Peter said. “Pleasure to met you,” iron and kid said at the same time. They did exercises and helped stop crime nothing big that day. At school Miles got picked and bullied on, but he got use to it. He went to the guest room of Oc’s room grabbing the razor slicing it back and forth on his arms. Worthless, useless, unwanted, you should just kill yourself. Miles wore hoodie never revealing his arm with went on for a week until Ben barged in his room to find Miles passed out on the floor from blood loss. They got his help and looked after each other more they thought that they would all be fine oh how wrong they were.


	16. Stress out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since of the so many hospital trips bills are starting to pull up. Peter is being a bitch and is snapping at everyone, Ben is doing illegal things to get money, and miles is trying to keep everyone together.  
> / this means when someone breaks the fourth wall.

1 million dollars that is how much they were over due on all of their bills. Ben, Miles, and Peter were staring at the bills. “Okay no arguments I’m getting a job,” Miles states. “No one tell Emma about the bill she’s done enough for us,” Peter said. Everyone agreed Peter kept up with photography and building machines for people. Ben was selling drugs doing inside jobs even to Peter’s high disapproval. Miles was working drive through restraints and selling his art. It was put a lot of worry and stress on them which isn’t good especially Peter. Peter came in school bags under his eyes completely exasted. He saw Mj and Harry,” hey guys,” Peter said. They screamed,” / /that’s Mj and Harry they are excited to see me or I think they are.” /Peter you look awful what have you been doing?’/ “wheel of fortune tell the truth, didn’t sleep/ lousy excuses and it’s the truth” Peter./ “I’m fine guys just pulling some extra shift to help with the bills,” Peter explained as he opened his locker to get some books. “How long have you’ve been up?” Harry asked concerned. “I lost count of hours,” Peter said. “Hey Parker I mean Peter wow you look like shit. I mean Miles is asleep on his locker and I’m sure if been is tired or that’s his emo phase,” Flash said. Harry and Mj looked at Peter very concerned. Peter slammed his locker, ground, and rubbed the temple of his nose,” great now I got a headache with practically no sleep got my kid to worry about and also my brother who going to do some stupid shit because he won’t listen to me,” Peter said. The three gawked at his,” I said that allowed didn’t I?” “Just forget that I said anything.” Peter said as he walked away. At lunch,” Peter if you need help I can help,” Harry said. “Harry for the last time no okay I got enough to worry about and I don’t need to be also in debt to you for you helping me,” Peter snapped as he walked away from the table throwing his food away. Harry sighed when will Peter just learn that people are allowed to help people with no cost. When the three of them got home Ben and Peter got into an argument the stunts that Ben were pulling we’re going to get them caught. Miles tried to stop them, but couldn’t so he went up to his room and cried.


	17. A supportive Amadeus Cho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amadeus finds Miles his best friend since they met under a tree crying and decided to go comfort him.

Amadeus was walking the school ground when he heard crying. He followed the noice to a tree and find that Miles was leaning against in crying. “Hey you okay?” Amadeus asked. Miles wiped his tears,” I’m fine Amadeus.” Amadeus didn’t need to be the 7th smartest person in the world to know that something was bothering him. He sat next to Miles putting on of his arms around him to show support. “Thanks,” Miles said stuffed up. “You want to talk about it?” Amadeus asked. “I’m fine just my brothers are fighting over our bill,” Miles explained. “How bad is it the bill?” Amadeus asked. “It doesn’t matter we’ll figure it out,” Miles said trying to convince Amadeus.( hey in the show do they usually call him Amadeus or cho can someone answer please). After school Miles and Cho got ice cream together while they were eating it Cho asked,” you feeling better?” Miles nodded face covered in ice cream. Cho grabbed napkins and wiped Miles face,”you’re such a mess,” Cho explained laughing. Miles started to giggle his giggle was sexy Cho would never admit it, but Miles was hot he could any girl or boy if he wanted to. “You got some too,” Miles said wiping the ice cream off of Cho’s lips. Cho could feel his cheek burning as Miles wiped the ice cream off. Soon Miles started to close up the space between them until their lips touched. Cho was shocked completely shock why him what was so special about him that Miles would chose him. Soon Cho’s body just took over and kissed Miles back he could taste the chocolate chip ice cream that Miles chose his hand on Cho’s cheek. They soon pulled away both of them blushing like idiots


	18. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To my best guy friebd

Hey everyone today was really hard my best friend Nick his 11 years old brother just died last night from blood loss. Me and my family and friend are praying for his family and it would be nice if you guys pray for them too. I know what’s it like to loss someone you love. If you ever need to talk to anyone I’m there. I mean it.


	19. The spiders need sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma knows something is up when Ben, Miles, and Peter have been taking extra jobs and staying up way to late or not sleeping at all. So she asks Norman for help.

Emma went up to Norman who was sitting at his desk typing away. “Ah Emma what can I help you with?” Norman asked. “And of course you have time for her, but your own flesh and blood is just a waste of space,” Harry said walking away. Norman sighed he did really try when it came to his son, but not all the time he could be their and he would never admit to Harry how much he loved him. “I need you to do a little hacking for me and jack in Oc’s bills to see how much we are in debt the boys are hiding it from me,” Emma said. “Emma you have done so much for them maybe they want to do something for you like less stress,” Norman suggests, but still hacking into the files. His eyes went wide,” yay I think it’s best that you didn’t know.” Emma took the computer and say the bill,” oh no.” “I have to go check on my kids they can get really bad if they don’t sleep I’m do you have any tranquilizers?” Once Emma got to Oc’s house she tranquilized the boys into a deep sleep u til their bodies were recovered from lack of sleep. They woke on the third day furious that Emma would put them to sleep. “Enough okay you could of allowed me to help I’m part of this family too,” Emma states. The boys were quiet. “I think it’s time for me to go back out on the field. Now no matter what happens you know the rules. Take care of each other if that ever happens,” Oc said. The boys couldn’t believe their ears Oc was going to do inside jobs that have a 89 percent chance of getting caught.


	20. Movies?(parksborn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter gets back to school after his sleeping spell he want to hang out with Harry, but Harry is not in the mood. So like any good friend he bring 10 of the worst horror movies to Harry’s house. (At the top I will put the ship from now on if their is one).

Peter walked into school to see Harry he smiled and ran up to Harry,” Harry.” “Pete nice to see that you got some sleep,” Harry smiles putting on his fake Osborn smile. If Peter wasn’t such a good friend and if he didn’t have his old friend he would never of guessed that something was wrong with Harry, but luckily he did. “Yay I’m fine just needed some sleep.” Peter said. “What about you you don’t seem fine.” Harry sighed and said, I’m fine it’s just my dad.” “Oh,” Peter said. /really oh is that the best you could say/. “Do you want to go do something together to get your mind off of it?” Peter asked. “Maybe a different day Pete,” Harry said walking away. Harry wasn’t okay Peter could tell he needed someone. So like any good friend Peter or some popcorn, candy, and 10 of the worst horror movies ever. Harry was on the couch dealing with a headache caused from his father he heard the elevator come up quietly, but didn’t care. Then he heard a voice that he knew it was from Peter. “Guess I was right when I knew I should come over later today,” Peter said. “Peter what are you doing here?” Harry asked. “Brought popcorn, candy, and the 10 worst horror movie ever to cheer you up,” Peter said sitting next to Harry. Harry smiled,” you don’t listen do you?” “Have no idea what you are talking about,” Peter confesses. They sat together watching the bad films enjoying each other’s company. Soon Peter has to get home and Harry walked him home. It was dark and chilly outside Peter was cold, but tried to act like he was fine. Harry notice that Peter was cold so he took off his jacket and put it around Peter. “Thanks,” Peter said slipping the jacket on. They got to Peter’s house,” well I guess I’ll see you then,” Peter said. “Yay thank you for coming bye today and checking up on me,” Harry said. “What are friends for,” Peter said. Harry smiles and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek. “See you later,” Harry said walking away. Peter was bright red as he walked into the house.


	21. Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while walking home from Peter’s, Harry finds carnage. Carnage is deadlier than venom wanting nothing more than destruction.

As Harry walked home this red tentacle thing attacked him and wrapped around him, before everything turned dark. Once he woke up, his head was foggy and he was in his room how did he get home? His mind started to thump with a headache first Advil and then try to figure stuff out. After he got Advil, he ran into his dad,” hi ah you look awful what did you see at all last night?” Norman asked concerned. “I don’t know I remember blackening out, but must of stayed up to late watching movies with Pete,” Harry said. “Well it’s Saturday you should probably go catch up on some zzz,” Norman said. “I’ll take a nap in a little while,” Harry said. He went to his dad’s lab even though he wasn’t as smart as Norman or Peter he knew how to work technology. He got the test result and it’s what he feared he was bounded with a symbiot. “So you found us we are carnage,” carnage said. “I’m Harry now what do want with me?” Harry asked. “Your our host until we figure out if your right for us,” carnage states. Harry gulped,” I can’t have you I enough stuff going on I don’t need you in the equation also,” Harry said. “Oh yes I know all about you and your problems I can help you become what you always wanted to be,” Carnage said. “I’ll have to think about, but no taking over my body I know it was you that brought me home,” Harry said. “I was just helping, but deal, but if you get in a tight spot I take over to help,” carnage said. “Now time for you costume wrapping around Harry.” It was black with some red looked like flames from his chest to his hips and a streak went down the side of his leg to his foot. It was a sick costume.


	22. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury want to team to spy on carnage Flash doesn’t like him. Peter is curious about him and scarlet adores him. Miles thinks he’s sketchy.

“Venom, Spider-Man, kid arachnid, and Scarlet spider you fours job will be tracking down a new vigilante who calls himself Carnage,” Nick states pulling up a picture of Carnage. “So any other symbiotic bonded with a human and they decided to take it out for a ride,” Flash said grumpily. They took the assignment anyway finding Carnage easily rescuing people here and there. Peter slid down a web to met Carnage,”I thought Venom was the only symbiot around these parts.” “Your the one taking what about you and you other spider friends?” Harry asked./“um he’s got a point, but I’m still the original,” Peter states./ “Hey leave my family out of this,” Peter said. “Aw cute its disgusting,” Harry said. “Yay finally someone who understands Carnage your good in my book,” Ben said. “Didn’t need you approval to be good enough know I’ve got a job to do so let me do it,” Harry said webbing away. “Wait we still got some questions,” Peter said swinging after him. “Well then hurry up I don’t go all day,” Harry said. “I do t like him spidey he gives off bad vibes,” Miles said. “Kid you got no say to this and you just met him how can you even say that?” Peter asked. Miles shrugged and Flash put in,” I agree with the kid spidey.” “Okay enough judging people,” Peter said. Suddenly all 5 of them heard an explosion and Oscorp was on fire. “Shit,” Carnage said as he webbed as fast as he could to Oscorp with the other spiders tagging along.


	23. Fire 🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spider’s help get the citizens out of the building only to find that Harry isn’t there. Peter questions where Harry really goes when Norman says Harry is with Peter when that’s impossible.

It was quick to quick to lay out the details. They webbed people out the building to go get more people. There was so much smoke and ash it was hard to breathe, but they had to get the people out. Once there was no one else in the building they went to check on the citizens to make sure they were okay. Peter saw there was one missing where was Harry he quickly found Norman,” hi just wonder where your son is at?” Peter asked worried. “He’s with Peter,” Norman said coughing. Peter, Miles, and Ben looked at each other knowing that Harry wasn’t with Peter so the question was where was he really. “The team is questioning you I can unbound from you to do a lifeless symbiot thing so you can check on everyone,” Carnage said to Harry. While everyone was distracted they did it and soon Harry was running up to Oscorp,” dad, are you okay? What happened?” Harry asked. “Yay I’m fine just a little shaken just the normal Monday. I’m glad you weren’t here. Did Peter bail on you?” Norman asked. “No something came up so he had to get home and not a few minutes later I saw the smoke and knew it was Oscorp building,” Harry lied. Miles, Peter, and Ben glared at Harry oh he was so in trouble. “Well at least he’s not here to deal with this,” Carnage said. “Hey be simple thetic wow can’t believe that sentence came out my mouth,” Ben said.


	24. Spying (flash/ Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school, Ben knows that Harry is lying and keeps close tabs and what he figures out is a shock to him.

“Hey Ben you excited for our first game together,” Flash asked. “Yay sure,” Ben said. Harry walked by and Ben’s eyes trailed his every step Ben didn’t trust Harry right now there was something that he was keeping. “What’s going on with you and Harry?” Flash asked. “Nothing just keeping tabs on him,” Ben said. Flash’s heart started to crumble,” did Ben like Harry?”he wondered. “Hey I was wondering,” but before Flash could finish that sentence Ben’s spidey sense started to tingle. “Could you hold onto that sentence for a moment I’ve got to check,” Ben said as he hurried away. “Yay and I’ll just be here I guess,” Flash said. Ben climbed through the vents to find that his spidey sense was the strongest above the bathroom to find Harry thrash around and then the red symbiot took over Harry was Carnage. “We made a deal Osborn I haven’t broken it so you can’t get rid of me yet so quit your whining,” carnage said. What deal was Harry in trouble did he need help. He would figure it all out later. Later he found Flash again,” so what did you want to ask me?” Ben asked. “Nothing important,” Flash said. Ben wasn’t convinced at all. “Come on let’s go get some smoothies,” Ben said. Flash raised his eyebrow what was he getting himself into. They sat outside on a stone bench drinking their smoothies. The sun was shining off of Ben making him glow which caused Flash to stare. “What?” Ben asked. Flash leaned in and kissed Ben. When Ben didn’t kiss back he pulled away,” I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that,” Flash said. “Oh shut up,” Ben said kissing Flash this time. Flash kissed back when let pulled apart,” would you like to go out sometime?” Flash asked. “I’ld love too,” Ben said.


	25. Doctor Connors (parksborn fight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of Carnage connection with Harry he turns into quiet a dick. When he hurts Peter, that’s the last straw. He goes to Connors to see if he can help, but it might cost him his life.

Harry knew that the symbiot was changing him he was becoming more brass snapping at everyone getting into an argument about everything. It was after school oh the dat where Harry wish he could erase. Harry got into another fight with his father which caused him to hit Harry. “Harry he hit you,” Peter said. “I deserved it I shouldn’t argued with him,” Harry said. “So he’s done this before?” Peter asked. “A couple of times Peter okay our building was just blown up okay he’s stressed and I’m not helping,” Harry said. “It’s not right Harry you know it’s not right please let me help,” peter putting his hand on his shoulder. Harry slapped his hand away,” I don’t need your help Parker all right. He’s not abusive,” Harry said. “I’m just trying to,” but before Peter could finish that sentence Harry shoves has to the floor. “Stop it okay and stay out of my life,” Harry shouts. Peter eyes went wide for the first time he was afraid of Harry. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it,” Harry said apologetically. Peter crawled away afraid of him. Harry sighed,” I’m sorry,” as he ran away tears down his cheek. Just when things were getting good he had to mess it up. He ran to doctor Connors,” doc I need you help,” Harry said crying. “What happened?” Doc asked. He started to form carnage then put him away. “Oh no Harry does your father know?” Doc asked. Harry shook his head tears down his face . Doc noticed the bruise on his face looks like Harry and Norman got into another argument. “I want this thing out of me please,” Harry said. Doc sighed,” if you do it this way you may never wake up.” “Just do it please,” Harry begged.


	26. No more carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc was successful at taking away carnage, but now Harry has to deal with a week of very bad depression. Doc explains to Norman what Harry has and Norman realizes that his son needs him.

When Harry woke up, he saw Norman standing above him smiling,” hey doc told me what was going on how are you feeling?” Norman asked. “Fine,” Harry said. “Well it was a success we got Carnage out of you and now are destroying it as we speak, but you have to take things slow your going to go through heavy depression.” “You matter what you think fight back it’s not true we are always here for you,” doc said supportively. They left when they got to Oscorp it felt cold unwanted he wanted to leave. “Come on let’s go get you something to eat,” Norman said. The third day it was the worst Harry destroyed his entire room everything was broken and he sat on the floor leaning against the wall crying. He wanted everything to end he couldn’t do this anymore I mean his dad was trying to be supportive, but that wasn’t enough. Peter still wasn’t talking to Harry he deserved it. He cried every time destroying his room he was a mess he barely ate or slept. Finally it was the last day the worst day all the voice in his head were whispering to him. He went to a roof top sitting on a ledge he wasn’t going to do he didn’t know why not, but something inside his told him not to. Spider-Man was swinging through the city when he saw Harry on the ledge he dropped by him. “Harry what are you doing by the edge?” Peter asked. “Nothing just thinking,” Harry said. Peter sat next to him,” you okay?” “I’m fine,” Harry said getting up,” have a good day spiderman.”


	27. Forgiven (parksborn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes up to Harry trying to talk to him, but Harry knows he doesn’t deserve Peter.

The next day Peter saw Harry and smiled after yesterday Peter realized that he was being a dick. Something bad happened he could see it in his eyes. “Harry how are you?” Peter asked. “I’m fine,” Harry said with that fake smile that Peter hated with all his heart. “Hey listen I want to apologize for being a dick. I should have pushed you to talk,” Peter said. Harry’s mouth dropped, I should be apologizing to you. I hurt you Pete I know what you were trying to do keep me safe, but I shouldn’t have lashed out at you,” Harry said. “It’s fine you were mad,” Peter said. “No, it was wrong off me I’m so sorry,” Harry said apologetically. “Your forgiven can you forgive me?” Peter asked. “Yay,” Harry said. They went for a walk in the afternoon that led to the rooftop Harry sat at the ledge,” come join me.” Peter sat next to him Harry noticed he was nervous,” afraid of heights?” “I use to be I just don’t like being this close to the edge,” Peter said. Harry grabbed his hand,” don’t worry I won’t let you fall.” Peter smiles putting his head on Harry’s shoulder. It was so calm when Harry broke the silence when he said,” I don’t deserve you your to good for this world.” Peter turned to Harry Harry smiles at Peter leaning in and touching his lips. Peter kissed him back Harry lips taste like strawberries and tears. He placed his arms around Harry’s shoulders while Harry’s place his arms around Peter’s back. When they let go both smiling. Peter put his head on Harry’s shoulder enjoying his comfort.


	28. Oc turns - go to this if you want to get into fight scene And skip the relationship stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I’ve got all the relationship stuff done time for the story. Not doing a summary because you can guess by title.

Today was the day the day where they would wipe Oc’s mind and reprogram him into the baddest sickest villain. Miles, Ben, and Peter did t want to do it, but they had to knowing that shield would keep him alive and health longer than they ever could. Once they were done they found an abandon lab in the sewers. Ben would be living with him to make sure he would be all right he would still go to school and stuff. Peter and Miles would live with Emma if anyone asked about their god father they would say he passed away and they had a fall out in the family. Only the four them would know the truth about who would be Octo Octavius the new villain that would pop up. Emma had already called school telling the lie that their uncle was going to make it and it felt so true he would still be alive just no memory of them just the cold and the bad times and Ben, but it would be nothing, but arguing and fighting. The three of them got an excuse for three days. When they had to go back they weren’t in a mood to talk to anyone. They knew things weren’t ever going to be the same. They tried to be close, but it wasn’t working. It was never going to be the same.


	29. Fuck! He knows!(parksborn) warning long chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When OC attacks Oscorp Harry recognizes him and also something about Spider-Man’s voice sounds familiar. When Peter gets the same injury as Spider-Man Harry put the two and two together.( in advance this is going to be one of my longer chapters.

It was a normal day at Oscorp the remodeling had become to take quite a form. Unfortunately it wouldn’t last, when an old man with tentacle arms who called himself doc Oc was scaling his way up the building of Oscorp leaving destruction in his wake. Unfortunately, the alarm and the security hadn’t been finished yet so no one saw Doc oc until it was too late. His tentacle shattered the window as he walked in to see a shocked Harry and a furious Norman. “Hello Norman we finally met at last,” Doc oc said. “Who are you what do you want?” Norman asked. “Oh I don’t want you I want something deadlier how about an enemy of Spider-Man the green goblin,” Doc Oc explained. Harry grabbed a gun that was hidden behind a picture that was hung up on the wall and started to shot at him. Oc armed deflected the bullets,” so this is your son Norman quite protective over you, but not for long,” as he threw Harry out the open window. “SON!” Norman shouted. Harry was falling he was going to die this is how he died then he felt someone arms around and looked up to see Spider-Man, “I got you Harry.” Something about his voice sounded familiar it sound like Peter, but Peter wasn’t Spider-Man he could even do gym properly ,but that would be a good cover story scrawny nerdy kid is actually Spider-Man. Peter swung through the window setting down Harry and starting to web up Doc oc. “Hey don’t you know it’s not nice to throw people out the window.” Doc oc turned to him and said,” ah Spider-Man we meet at last.” “Hey I don’t know what go you so mad, but I recommend seeing a syciotrist. (Meep need help spelling that word). If Harry hypothesis was true than why would Peter be beating up his grandfather. Yay Harry only met him once, but he never forgot a face. “Son come on we have to go Spider-Man got this,”’Norman said as he tried to pull Harry. Harry pulled away and said,” no, we have to help Spider-Man dad.” Norman stared at him not believing the words that came out of his son’s mouth. “Fine follow me I’ve been working on something,” Norman said as they hurried into a secret room. A tentacle finally got a hold on Spider-Man throwing him to a wall smash the wall to bits. When he was about to grab Spider-Man again, a blast hit him he backed away. It was two iron patriot Norman mask went up as he said,” you made quite a mistake attacking here today.” The three of them were able to drive doc oc off. “You okay Spider-Man,” Harry asked. “Yay just took a nasty hit, but I’ll be fine perks of super healing,” Peter said webbing off. The next day Peter was limping badly from the fight with no food or sleep his body didn’t have enough to make a full recovery yet. Harry know had the full evidence that Peter was truly Spider-Man. He grabbed a first day kit or his locker and grabbed Peter’s hand,” come with me,” he said dragging Peter off. They found a janitors closet,” shirt off.” Peter face turned red,” what?!” “Please don’t play I have no idea what you are talking about Peter or should I call you Spider-Man?” Harry asked. Peter sighed takin off his shirt so Harry could bandage his wounds,” I thought you said you have super healing?” “I do it doesn't work that well when I haven’t eat or slept at all,” Peter confesses. “Now I have two more things I have to worry about when it come to you,” Harry said. “So care to explain what happened to your grandfather doc oc?” Peter tells him everything. Harry sighed letting the information settle in his mind. He looked at Peter who was on the brink of tears,” just be careful out there.” Then he kissed Peter Peter kissed back. Peter put his arms around Harry neck as Harry put his hands on Peter’s bare back causing Peter to shiver. Harry bit Peter lip causing him to gasp which gave Harry a perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into peter’s mouth. He started to explore ever space in Peter’s mouth pushing his down so Harry was know on top of him. Then they both heard the bell ring telling them to get to class Harry let go off the kiss both of them breathless. Peter put on his shirt and they both walked out of the closet.


	30. The situation( scarvenom or flash/Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben doesn’t listen to Venom when they are in costume and it almost costs Venom’s life. Ben figures out that it’s Flash underneath the mask and wants to hurl.

“Scarlet I need you to hack into security and put the looping video virus in one of the cameras,” Flash said. JSU because venom was one the team longer don’t mean that he could boss him around. “I do my own thing,” Ben states as he charges into Hydra’s wear house. Suddenly the alarms and the sirens went off, guards came charging in shooting at the both of them. “Well if they can’t play nicely then they shouldn’t be able to play at all,” Ben said doing his Wolverine thing. He started to stab, slice, and web people up. Flash was doing his venom attacks using his rockets and his webs also. Suddenly there was a rocket,” look out,” Flash pushing scarlet out of the way to take the blast. “Venom no!” Ben shouted stabbing the guy who blasted the rocket. Flash was unconscious and was badly hurt. He carried him to the shield carrier where the doctor took him to the med bay. Ben swore the world stopped. Ben felt awful he wanted to hurl if only he would have listened to venom he would never of gotten hurt. And Flash had mysteriously disappeared so yay he had no one to comfort. 5 days Flash wasn’t there and Ben was starting to loss it. His family tried their best to conform Ben, but it didn’t help. Then Flash was back to school he was in crushes, but he was fine. Ben started to run to see Flash when he saw Liz Allen and Flash laughing and flirting. His heart shattered and he ran away.


	31. Suicide thoughts ( scarvenom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ben runs away he climbs to the top of a roof, his thought get over bearing and he just wants to end them.

Ben ran with tears down his face Flash didn’t love him he was just being use again like his last lover who tried to have sex with him he was just a toy to be used and then give away. He ran to one of the high roof tops he could do it anymore. Do it just jump you worthless nobody. You hurt everyone even Flash knows that’s why he left you for her. You are just an object a thing that could be used his voices said. He was on the ledge I sorry Peter, Miles, MJ, Oc and Emma. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough he thought. He fell eyes closed then he felt someone catch him it was venom. Venom set him down at an alleyway,” what the fuck is wrong with you Ben?!”’ Venom shouted confused. “You should have just let me fall it would have been better for everyone,” Ben said tears down his cheek. “No, you have a life a wonderful family people who care and love you,” Venom said. “They may love me, but they can live without me people get forgot and replaced,” Ben said. Venom hugged him,” no one can be repacked especially you.” “Thanks,”. Ben said. “Is there somewhere you can stay?” Flash asked. “Take me to address of his house,” Ben said. “Okay hang on Ben,” Flash said as he swung to the address. He dropped Ben off and watched him knock on the front door of his old house. Me. Logan opened the door,” Ben? What happened? Who do I need to kill?” “Can I come in?” Ben asked. Logan let him in he was going to be okay Flash thought.


	32. Wade Wilson bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade whose Mr. Logan son comes to town.  
> Wade don’t have the scars and he had jet black spiked up hair, gold eyes, and a bad boy vibe.

Wade was coming to stay at New York for a moth with his father Logan they would be staying at Peter’s old house. Also another bonus was that he would be also at Midtown this was going to go well. Peter tugged at his hair as he sighed he was frustrated he need to find Harry and give him a heads up, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He opened his locker and he knew that Wade was leaning against his locker,” hi Wade.” “Sup baby boy how are you?” Wade asked. “You know that I have a boyfriend he won’t like you calling me that,” Peter states. Wade had this smile this oh I have a messed up plan smile. “No, please no.” “Oh come on it’ll be fun?” Wade plead. “Last time we did that Harley didn’t talk to me for a month,” Peter said. Wade sighed,” fine, but I’m still flirting with you.” Harry came to school he wore a hoodie and sat in the back of the class something was wrong, but Peter wouldn’t push it. “Hey Harry you okay?” Peter asked. “Yay I’m good,” Harry said smiling off. “By the way don’t get mad, but Wade is in town for a month,” Peter said slowly. Harry just blinked at Peter and sighed,” why is he is here?” “I don’t know I told him though to be nice and not be a complete jerk,” Peter explained. Harry chuckled kissing Peter’s cheek,” thanks, but I can perfectly defend myself,” Harry said. “Yay I know just Wade he can get a little over protective,” Peter said. “By the way what’s with the hoodie,” Peter who went to take off Harry’s hoodie, but Harry slapped his hand away.” I’ll like to keep it on,” Harry states. Suddenly he was pushed into the locker it was Wade he had black hair with red tips and black biker clothes. “I would watch yourself Osborn do that again and you won’t be able to walk.” Harry put up his hand for surrender and Wade let him go,” sorry,” Harry said as he walked away. Peter whipped to Wade,” I said to but out okay something is going on okay I’m can take care of myself,” Peter said. Wade huffed .


	33. Here to help scarvenom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Flash comforting Ben at school knowing that he’ll need him after his suicide attempt.

It was finally Monday Flash was excited to see Ben he needed comfort and love from his boyfriend. I mean after what he did he called and texted him like a bizillion times, but he didn’t respond and he got worried. Like want to throw up that type of worry. Flash saw Ben by his locker he was quiet pale,” hey Ben you okay?” Flash asked concerned. “I’m fine,” Ben lies. Ben was lying it broke Flash’s heart that Ben thought he had to be tough. Flash drums his fingers on the locker he sighed,”’then why didn’t you answer the calls and texts,” Flash asked. “Look it’s quiet cute that you worry about me, but boundaries okay,” Ben said. Flash looked at him,” I’m just worried thats all ever since your uncle died you’ve been really not yourself,” Flash said. Ben gave Flash a quick kiss on the lips, I’ll be fine.” “Fine if your going to be stubborn well I guess I’ll have to take you out on a date,”Flash said with a smirk. Ben blushes as Flash took his hand and they ran out school skipping classes for the day. They went to the carnival because everyone loves the carnival. They went on many ride like the roller coaster, Ferrari’s go round and much more Flash won Ben a stuffed bear. The sun was setting and they were on top of the ferraris wheel when it stopped at the top. Ben pulled Ben closer and kissed Ben melt into his kiss adding in the heat. Flashed pulled,” I love you I live you so much.” “I love you too now shut up and give me more kisses,” Ben demanded. Flash giggled and kissed Ben again slipping his tongue in Ben’s mouth.


	34. Felicnaveda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Miles gets fed up of being treated like a kid and goes to Felicia who shows him how to embrace the wild side.

Miles had mess up instead of going to help the people Peter got whacked by a fallen ceiling pole causing his to knock out. In the infirmary of shield,” what the fuck kid you could have got the people in the building seriously hurt,” Peter yelled at him. “What about you I can’t watch you die when I can help you out of it,” Miles shouted. “The people are more important for know you are grounded no missions until you grown up and use that brain of yours,” Peter states. Miles swung home pissed everyone treated his like a kid he could do this they knew that he could do this. The next morning he was still angry so he went to Felicia’s house. “Kitten what are you doing here?” Felicia asked. “Dad took my suit away,” Miles said. (Yes Miles sometime calls Peter Dad deal with it). Felicia’s mouth gapped on in shock,” they bitch. How could he do this he may of adopted you, but he has no right to take the thing you love the most. “Now come on I’ll show you the wild side and prove that you can take care of yourself.” Felicia told him how to unlock locks, pickpocketing, blending in the shadows even though Miles had invisibility, but still had trouble controlling his powers. Miles had lots of fun with Felicia he got home really late though,” where have you been,” Peter asked. “With aunt Felicia the only person who seems to care about me,” Miles snapped. “What about Amadeus?” Peter asked. “We’re taking a break,” Miles said as he walked into his room.


	35. secret missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Miles steals his suit and goes on missions by himself only to get captured by Oc.

It’s been a week a week without patrol and Miles knew deep down he had to do something so he did the only thing possible he stole his suit back. He swung through the city oh how much he missed the wind in his face. Suddenly a bank was being robbed,” well looks like time for kid arachnid,” Miles said as he swung to the bank. The criminals had a gun to the bank,” come in hurry up and give us the money.” Miles webbed the gun away,” hey it’s not nice to threaten people.” He webbed the three guys up and thanks with tears from the bank lady. Miles save cats from trees, people from burning homes, people from getting mugged or killed yay it was a good day. Miles was swinging around the city was tingling, but before he could move he was hit by something and a full black out. When Miles woke up he was in a laboratory, not any lab, but his uncle Oc lab. “Well I was hoping to catch Spider-Man, but I guess his son will do,” doc came in with his tentacle arms. Oc was more machine the man like Darth Vader. “Yo Vader one is the same as the other,” Miles said. Miles got hit in he stomach by oc’s tentacle arms. “Quite you.” “And if you were the same you all would have the same powers, but luckily Oscorp keeps working on there spider project creating different power spiders so your more unique,” Oc explained. He grabbed the needle form the table and stabbed it in Mile’s neck. “Now you mine.” Oc said with a life. As Miles got up, eyes red he was now Oc apprentice.


	36. A dark beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is evil and Ben and Peter have to find a way to turn him back before Nick sends the all clear to eliminate Kid arachnid.

Oc was walking through the street with the sinister 6 him, kid arachnid, Kraven, vulture, electro, and sandman. They were destroying and terrorizing people in there path. Flash, Cho, Ben, and Peter landed on a ledge of a building. “Holy shit is that,” Flash asked eyes wide as he saw Kid arachnid. “No, kid I swear if this some sick joke you are playing you are so grounded,” Peter said. Miles blasted Peter with electricity,” I don’t think he’s playing around,” Cho said as he went to attack. “Don’t hurt him he’s still my son,” Peter said. They fought back and forth. Building cars and buildings were destroyed. Soon the shield helecarrier came fly in, and the bad guys disappeared. “If you don’t get them under control I will have to eliminate them,” Furry explained. “Hey that’s my kid he’s been brain washed he doesn’t know what he is doing?” Peter tried to explain for he third time. They have three days to find them and put them away and it fills peter with dread when there was no activity of them. Soon the sinister 6 was back in town. “Okay let’s try this again,” Peter said. Ava, Luke, Danny, and Sam also helped with the fight and were able to fix Miles. (Sorry not good with fight sense will get better I hope tell me if the story gets boring or it’s lagging okay). Miles, Ben, and Peter we’re home watching tv will Emma was asleep. “Hey I just wanted to apologize for going out and not listening just I wanted to prove I can handle myself,” miles explained. “Miles what we saw today was prof that you could take care of yourself, but your still grounded for going out and stealing your suit back,” Peter said as he hugged Miles as Miles melted into the hug.


	37. Bugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick suspects that the spiders are keeping something so he bugs them.

Nick was a smart man he knew that there was something off about the three spiders he didn’t care for their identity for he already knew them. He lied when he threatens Peter that he was going to eliminate Miles he need to know what binaries would he break. Luckily he didn’t break any so he knew Peter had a good heart. He put three bugs on them to see how the day would go. At Emma’s house,” Emma have you seen my laptop I need my laptop,”’Miles asked. “It right here,” Peter said handing Miles his laptop. “Come on we’re going to be ahh,” as coffee spilt on Emma’s shirt,”um we’ll just swing there Emma,” Ben said. As they webbed to school,” hope I’m not late again one more tardy and it detention for me,” Peter explained. “Oh don’t worry you’ll be fine you just get to hand out with all the loser that are in detention,” Ben said. “Haha,” Miles laughed. “Miles I will yet your bag to the ground and destroy your laptop and your art,” Peter said. Miles stayed quiet. Unfortunately they were all late,” well isn’t it the Parker family your all late that means detention for all three of you,” agent coulsen said. “Sorry Coulsen,” The three of them said. “Just get to class,” Coulson said. Once detention was over Peter went to his uncles and aunts grave,” hey aunt may uncle Ben I haven’t been here in a while just wanted to say that I miss you both. Um life’s been good um Harry knows I’m Spiderman and I have an evil godfather,” Peter said. And evil what how Nick thought this is about to get interesting. “Mileages turned evil, but he’s good now um Ben still alive because we won’t let his die even though he wants to,” Peter explained. Then you could here rain,” fuck I forgot an umbrella.” He called Harry,” hey Harry can you pick me up at ..... graveyard thanks. There was a limousine and Peter got in. “You hair looks horrible man,” Harry said. Peter fixed his hair in the window,” now that’s better.” Harry got lemonade sodas,” so how are you?” “The same old just rescuing cats from trees,” Peter explained. “How was the fight with oc?” Harry asked. “Okay Miles is good. now and Oc is in jail,” Peter said. “That not what I’m asking,” Harry said. “Can we talk about this right now,” Peter asked. “Then when Peter you never open up and I’m just worried,” Harry said sympathetic. “I know just what would you do if your were in my shoes and your godfather the only living relative you have is doc oc,” Peter said. “I mean my father is the green goblin it can’t be that bad,” Harry said. Peter smiled at Harry. So oc and Peter were related and looks like Peter and Harry are a thing. Harry kisses on the head.


	38. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter if you want more or a series I will do I deleted my other chapter sorry.

Shield was able to help oc they restored his body and mind. 14 years later Peter and Harry were married with two kids May and Tony. Flash and Ben were also married and had a little girl Morgan’a and were thinking about getting another. Miles and Cho were married and were discussing of the issue of kids. Life was happy and bright again.


End file.
